Journey to the Card World
by Shade Azuna
Summary: Yay!!! I was writting the next chapter for Youth to the Yamis when the idea popped into my head. 10 young kids are invited to the Card World to find the legendary Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with 4 heads. Will they succed, or fail? Read to find out!!!
1. Meeting Yugi

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING that has to do with YGO... except maybe a Yugi starter deck... and tapes full of the English show... and a paper that says 'I love Yami Bakura' on it... That's about it though.  
  
  
  
Legend:  
  
/blah/ = Yami talking to Yugi through the link.  
  
//blah// = Yugi talking to Yami through the link.  
  
+Blah+ = Bakura talking to Ryou through the link.  
  
++Blah++ = Ryou talking to Bakura through the link.  
  
~~~~ = Scene change  
  
~Name~ = that person's P.O.V.  
  
"Blah" = Speech.  
  
'Blah' = Thought.  
  
(Blah) = My comments.  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting Yugi.  
  
Ryou dug his hands into the little sand box at the park. He was only 7 at the time. His Yami, Bakura (MAJOR personality change. You people may not like it, but hey, I never really liked him always beating up on poor Ryou!), watched over him.  
  
"Why are you always playing in the sand? I want to go on the swings!!!" Bakura said.  
  
"Fine then. Let's go!" Ryou led Bakura by the hand over to the swings. They each got on one and kicked at the ground.  
  
"Do you need help?" Ryou looked in front of him and met a pair of violet eyes.  
  
"Yes please!" The stranger walked behind Ryou and gave him a push.  
  
"What's your name?" Bakura asked. Something about those violet eyes reminded him of somebody from his former life.  
  
"Yugi. I have a dark side too!"  
  
"How'd you know I'm his dark side?"  
  
"You look older than him. And, you're both wearing the millennium ring." Yugi explained.  
  
"Oh... Who is your dark side?" Ryou asked jumping off of the swing. Bakura did the same.  
  
"Yami! Do you know him?" Bakura frowned.  
  
"Yes. I do. He put me in that ring after he found out I was stealing from dead people."  
  
"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Ryou yelled, suddenly afraid that Bakura would steal from him too.  
  
"My dad would hurt me if I didn't... I didn't have much choice did I?" Ryou and Yugi shook their heads.  
  
"RYOU! WE'RE GOING HOME!" Ryou sighed.  
  
"Sorry Yugi. I have to go. Maybe we'll see each other at school tomorrow!"  
  
"Tomorrow is Saturday. Are you going to update your deck of cards?" Yugi asked.  
  
"What cards?"  
  
"Duel monsters! My grandpa opened the Turtle Game shop! The best cards are there! That's how I ended up having Dark Magician, Curse of Dragon, Summoned Skull, and Exodia's right arm!"  
  
"Whoa! Hold it! You have a piece of Exodia?" Bakura asked. Exodia was, after all, almost impossible to get.  
  
"RYOU!!!!! BAKURA!!!!!! WE'RE LEAVING!!! NOW!!!!!!" Ryou waved goodbye.  
  
"See you tomorrow! I'll be sure to pick up some cards." he said running over to his mother. Bakura followed slowly.  
  
'Yami is back, huh? I can't wait to kick his sorry little butt for keeping me in that ring! Good thing Ryou's mother was nice enough to let me stay out of the ring. She treats me exactly like Ryou.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Hurry up slow poke! I'll be on the computer first!" Ryou said running to the front door. Bakura smirked. He entered his soul room and took control of Ryou's body.  
  
+Obviously, you've forgotten that I can take control anytime I want+ He walked into Ryou's room and separated himself from his light.  
  
"No fair. I get the computer then." Ryou casually sat down and turned on his computer. Then he turned to Bakura.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"You think I know?" He looked at a clock hanging on Ryou's wall.  
  
"It's 5:30."  
  
"5:30?! DIGIMON IS ON!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA MISS IT!!!" Ryou yelled. Digimon was one of his favorite shows in the whole world. He missed it once and considered asking Seto Kaiba to invent a TV that turned into a watch so he'd never have to miss it again. But, Bakura shattered that thought by saying that he'd be beaten for it. Ryou still considered the idea but ended up just setting a tape to tape it for him. He already had 16 tapes full.  
  
"The tape is set Ryou. I did it this morning before school remember?" Ryou calmed down a bit. The computer screen started to glow and 2 D-powers shot out at them. Ryou's was white and Bakura's was gray.  
  
"That was very weird..." Bakura said examining the D-power.  
  
"Hey... Wait a minute! This is a D-power! We can go to the digital world now!!!!! Yay! Yippee- Hey look. I've got email." Ryou sat down at his computer and read the email to Bakura.  
  
"Dear Ryou and Bakura,  
  
You and 7 other kids have been chosen by the monsters in the Card World to lead a quest to find the legendary Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with 4 heads. Just assemble your decks, food and drinks and press the Card Scanners to this email. You will be automatically transported to the Card World. No need to tell your parents that you're leaving; time stands still when you're in the Card World. Good luck and farewell!"  
  
"Well, we have an excuse to go to the Turtle Game shop now..." Bakura said after a moment of silence. Ryou raced downstairs.  
  
"MOM! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE TURTLE GAME SHOP!!! PLEASE?!" Bakura shook his head and followed his 'little brother' down the stairs.  
  
"Okay then. Go get your coats and we'll leave in a minute." Ryou cheered and grabbed his coat.  
  
~Yugi's P.O.V~  
  
I heard the little bell on the shop door ring. A mother and her 2 sons, one exited and one calm, had entered. I noticed a glimmer of white hair and recognized the boys from earlier on. I guess they couldn't wait to get their cards.  
  
"Hi! What beginners deck are you going to get?" I asked. Ryou turned towards me.  
  
"I don't know. Could you help me pick one out?"  
  
"Sure!" I lead him over to the beginner shelf.  
  
"That one is the one I started out with. It has 5 really powerful cards in it and a whole bunch of magic cards to keep you in the game. That red one over there has a few good monsters in it and really powerful magic cards that are basically impossible to stop. The blue one has 4 powerful monsters in it and one of them is the Red Eyes Black Dragon. The yellow pack I don't know about. I haven't opened one yet." I said taking them off the shelf. My grandpa came into the shop at that moment. I waved to him and smiled.  
  
"Hi! Who are these young lads hm?"  
  
"This is Ryou and that's his brother, Bakura." I said pointing to each one in turn. Ryou picked up the blue starter pack and tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"How much would this cost?" I turned to him.  
  
"$8. Taxes included!" (Okay, fine. I do not know the Japanese money scheme so... I'm keeping it as we have it here.) Ryou forked over the money and opened his new deck and examined all the cards inside. I also handed him 3 booster packs.  
  
"You might want some of these. That's how I ended up getting a piece of Exodia." I told him. Ryou thanked me and went to the corner of the shop with his cards. I turned to Bakura.  
  
"I want the one you started out with." I took down a violet pack and 3 booster packs and gave them to him. Bakura stuck his hands in his pockets and took out $8.  
  
"I'll pay for the booster packs." I said handing some money to Grandpa. They left the shop. I could hear Ryou saying things like,  
  
"I got Red Eyes! And Change Of Heart! And..." I turned around and went to my room. Yami was waiting for me. He held out a violet D-power. Yes. I do watch Digimon.  
  
"We got email while you were gone." he told me. I sat down at the computer and read what Yami was talking about:  
  
Dear Yami and Yugi,  
  
You and 7 other kids have been chosen by the monsters in the Card World to lead a quest to find the legendary Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with 4 heads. Just assemble your decks, food and drinks and press the Card Scanners to this email. You will be automatically transported to the Card World. No need to tell your parents that you're leaving; time stands still when you're in the Card World. Good luck and farewell!  
  
That was word enough to get me to go. I wonder who the other 7 kids are...  
  
***************************************************  
  
MS: It took me two days to write that! I hope you liked it.  
  
Yami: I liked it. Are the other chapters going to be as long?  
  
MS: I dunno. I was writing this off the top of my head.  
  
Yami: *Stare* That was from the top of your head?  
  
MS: Yes. R&R please!!!!! 


	2. Author's note

Sorry about all this chappie. It's just an author's note.  
  
My dad was messing with the computers the other day and he lost all my chapters of everything. I didn't even have my stupid little comics I made up when I wasn't on fanfiction.net. I have to re-think, re-type and re- edit the chapters of my stories before some decent chapters come out. Sorry. It's really depressing for me because I'm pressed for time. I don't want to make something up in an hour and post it. It's just not my quality of work. I promise I'll get myself back on track in the near future. I hope anyway. I'll remove this chapter as soon as a new one comes out so DO NOT REVIEW TO THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
